Mason Lucas
Mason Lucas is one of the main characters and overall dueteragonist of Theater Class. He's a young aspring actor and college student who's one of the Alex Rimmer's students. Despite a shaky beginning, the two bond as the series progresses and he becomes his most prized and favorite student. Background Mason Lucas, native name Mansour, is of Iranian origin and is fluent in Farsi/Persian. He managed to immigrate to the United States at somepoint and participated in acting competition when he was young with the prize being a gold mask. He lost the competition to Rimmer unknowningly (due to hacking the list of names) and became unmotivated to take part in theater and acting until meeting CiCi Lofte prior to the series. The two then became an acting pair and enrolled in Valley Village Community College after graduating high school. Theater Class Season One Mason makes his debut appearance in the first episode, Pilot, where he and the other students of the theater arts class are introduced. When meeting Mr. Rimmer for the first time, he's puzzled along with everybody else in the class. He and CiCi then introduce themselves to the unnamed cameraman and talk about how they're an acting pair and plan and pursuing acting as a career. In the second episode, Confiscation, Mason brings his and CiCi's dog, Marianne, into class. Mr. Rimmer takes the dog away believin the dog to be a distraction, but is horrified when it bites him causing him to panic. Oliver Hamilton comes over and hits the dog off of Rimmer's ear with a book, but it flies out of the room and is killed by a wood chipper. He brings Mr. Rimmer to Dean Martin Shaft's office, but Mason gets in trouble since bringing Marianne violated the school's rules. The class then takes part in a "eulogy circle" honoring the dog's memory and Mason storms out in rage, but is seen being happy at the end when Mr. Rimmer gave him special privilages to make up for what happened. In The Art of Competition, Mason and CiCi raise their hands to be first in the class assignment where they have to act out a chosen monologue, but they're the only ones to raise their hands and volunteer, which Rimmer finds annoying and calls on Oliver to break the awkward atmosphere. Oliver then asks to go to the bathroom leaving CiCi to go up and present. After Rimmer berates Karen Shou for calling CiCi's performance retarded, Linda Starford says that no one cares that her mom died causing Mason and everyone else in the class, including Mr. Rimmer, to stare in shock at what Linda said. Jamie Bolton goes up next and Mason is left feeling odd and how Jamie performed. Mason then says that someone slashes CiCi's car's tires and Mr. Rimmer allowes them to leave, but Mason lied so he and CiCi could take a break form Mr. Rimmer's class and go out to have something to eat. CiCi then says that she's looking for a boyfriend before returning to class leaivng Mason alone to ponder his options on whether or not he should confess his feelings to her, but Mr. Rimmer comes. The two have a conversation and Rimmer gives him confidence by saying that giving up is worse than failing and how CiCi might've thrown a wrench his way. He then leaves and Mason later meets up with CiCi again to drive her home in his car. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Theater Class Characters